babysitting
by overlordpringerx
Summary: Laharl gets turned into a child, and while Sicily, Etna and Flonne look for a way to fix it, guess who takes care of him. rated T fore sexual humor.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the netherworld. Etna ordering prinnies around, Flonne watching anime, Laharl laughing 'evilly' while Sicily was cooking… The usual stuff.

"The cookies are done! Hey everybody! Come and try my new special Nether-biscuits!" Sicily shouted, barely able to wait for the others to tell her how good her new cookies tasted, as she had developed the recipee herself.

In no time Laharl, Flonne, Etna and Barbara wer there, drooling for the cookies.

"Go and eat to your hearts desire. I have many more of those." Sicily said happily.

"Good thing you're my sister, Sicily. I dont think i could ever find a better cook in the entire universe, especially one who does it so willingly." Laharl said to his sister, causing her to blush a little.

"Thank you, big brother! I'm so glad to know you like my cookies!" Sicily said and glomped her brother. Laharl gently released himself from her embrace and proceeded to shove cookies into his mouth.

"It's love! The way you talk to Sicily shows clearly that you love your sister!" Flonne exclaimed in excitement.

"She's right prince. You really seem to just adore your sister." Etna taunted.

"You know, that would usually bother me but not right now. These cookies are way to tasty for that." Laharl chuckled, much to Etna's disappointment.

Looking around Sicily saw that Barbara didnt show any emotion. She looked like she was eating bread, not bad and noy good. At first the little angel girl got nervous but then, she thought of something.

"Barbara, I order you to give me your honest opinion on these cookies now." Sicily commanded.

"These biscuits are the best food I ever had the pleasure to eat since the day I was born." Barbara answered, to Sicily's relief. The little angel then joind the others and ate her own Nether-biscuits.

*afterwards*

"Woah... That was incredible. I never knew I could eat this much. In fact, I'm gonna take a nap right now to digest all these cookies." Laharl announced.

"But you just woke up 3 hours ago." Etna pointer out.

"Yeah, so?" Laharl asked but didn't wait for an answer and went to his bedroom.

* * *

the next day

"Big Brother! There is a visitor who wants to… OH MY GOD!" Sicily screeched at the sight in front of her.

"What?! What's so important that you had to wake me up during my nap and… Sicily, did you get taller… Along with everything else?" A little toddler in Laharl's coffin said who looked just like a younger version of the overlord.

"Big brother, you… YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Sicily picked little Laharl up and hugged him tightly to her.

"Ugh!… What the hell is going on here?!" The tiny overlord shouted while trying to free himself from his sister's death grip to no avail.

"Well there is that blond man with those weird eyebrows, who wants to throw a concert here in the castle and… " Sicily said after putting Laharl down, only to be cut short by him.

"No. No concert. Throw him into another Netherworld like we do to all of these other guys. You have enough with Lanzarote's concert in 2 weeks. And I might have to cancel that one too if we don't figure out why EVERYTHING LOOKS SO BIG!" Laharl shouted.

"Okay. I'll get Etna and Flonne." Sicily said and went for the door.

"No, wait that's going to-"

*doorslam*

"-go wrong. Oh god. I can't let her have THOSE two know about it. They're the last people I would want to know about this." Laharl said to himself. Right then the door burst open and a certain Sea Angel came in.

"Hello lord Laharl. I wanted to…" Rainier stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at the little overlord.

"I need to keep my mouth shut." Laharl realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainier could not believe what she was seeing. In front of her was Laharl, only he looked the same age he was when she used to babysit him! Quickly, the blue sea angel came to a conclusion.

"Aw, your highness ! I knew you missed the times I used to babysit you as much as I do! Now come let me hug you " Rainier went for Laharl, who tried running away immediately, but he was soon caught by the sea angel and his face got stuffed in her cleavage.

"Mph, mmf mfmph..." Laharl mumbled into Rainier's breasts but was quickly silenced as his body went limp due to lack of air and intolerance to curves.

"Hm? What is it, Laharl? What do you wanna tell me?" Rainier took Laharl's face away from her cleavage so she could understand him.

"I don't miss you babysitting me, and I never will!" Laharl exclaimed angrily.

"No need to be so shy little prince. You have already taken the first step in getting younger. Now the last step is to admit it." Rainier said, petting his head.

"I don't think that is the right order... Anyway, I woke up like this and I don't know how it happenned!" Laharl explained.

"Oh, please prince. That is the most farfetched story I've ever heard." Rainier laughed.d

"I got turned into a girl because of the yuie flowers, this is not that different!" Laharl replied.

"Good point. So, what should we do about this, prince?" The former royal babysitter asked.

"First of all, hide me before Etna and Flonne arrive."

Just in that moment Sicily arrived with Etna and Flonne behind her. Etna just took a camera from somewhere and Flonne couldn't help but do the same thing Sicily did before.

"Oh, sir Laharl you are so adorable! I just wanna squeeze you and hug you forever!" The fallen angel squealed while crushing the little demon's rip cage in her embrace.

"F-flonne... Can't breath..." Laharl said, almost coughing it out.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I just couldn't help myself. You just look so-"

"DON'T say it! Don't EVER say it! And now put me down!" commanded. Flonne did as she was told and Laharl turned to Etna who was trying very hard not to burst out into laughter.

"Etna, tell me how you did this NOW!" Laharl ordered.

"I don't know, prince, I don't have anything to do with this. Though my respect to the culprit. If we find him I will ask him for some ideas." Etna said.

"First we need to figure out how this happenned. Anybody got an idea?" Sicily asked.

"Maybe it was something you ate. Did you eat anything unusual yesterday?" Rainier asked.

"Only Sicily's cookies. But she would never do this to me." Laharl answered.

"Yeah. All I did was mix random ingredients together. I would even THINK of doing this to him." Sicily said.

"Wait. Randomly? Do you at least remember what you took?" Flonne asked.

"Oh, just a few potions and a weird powder I found in the bathroom." Sicily explained.

"Wait, that powder didn't happen to be pink, right?" Rainier said

"Yeah, why?"

"That was Succubus dust. It's produced by succubi who are getting old and used as make up, as well as a pheromone. It has no effect on females of any other species, but it has random side effects on males." Etna explained. "My respect, Sicily. Didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't want this to happen! I just thought if I didn't follow any instructions, I would fit in more in the netherworld! Please you have to believe me!" Sicily begged, almost in tears.

"Relax, Sicily, we believe you. Now we have to find a way to fix it." The tiny overlord said. "So you three go find a way to fix this."

"Why do WE have to look for it?" Etna asked looking annoyed.

"Because if you dont I'll make the prinnies your bosses. Also I can't have anybody know about my condition. Understood?" Laharl said harshly.

"Ok ok. Well in that case we should start looking. Sicily, Flonne, let's go!" Etna said. Soon, the three girls were goneand Laharl was left alone with Rainier.

"Well, Im hungry. Hey you! Get me something to eat!" Laharl said to Rainier

"Right away lord Laharl. Just wait a minute." Rainier said.

"Wait for wha-MF MPH FMPH!" Laharl was cut short as he found himself in Rainier's second mouth. He was slowly being sucked in, and despite his struggles it didn't seem like he could free himself. In one minute Rainier had swallowed him whole and was rubbing her stomach.

"Don't worry, Laharl. I'm just taking you to my place and will take you out once we're there. For now, enjoy your nice, cozy bed inside nanny Rainier." The sea angel whispered in a calm tone and made her way home with the overlord inside her body.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. Btw sea angels have a second mouth on their heads. They use it forr special attacks. Also, the first two to get a hidden reference will get a secret prize.**


End file.
